A Boy Like That
by monkiimax
Summary: Wally knows that relationships aren t easy, and Dick s is no exception. But what happens when the speedracer notices something more? Something darker that Dick is trying to hide from him? Warnings: Abuse during a relationshipp. Dick/Ooc. Later Birdflash.
1. Part 1

**_I don´t know why but lately I am hurting Dick so much in my fics and I still don´t understand why. Well, I hope you like this two-shots stroy. _**

**_Title: A Boy Like That_**

**_Pairing: Birdflash/ DickXOoc_**

**_Warning: Abuse during a relationship_**

**_Chapter:1/2_**

**_Song used as back up: You belong with me+a twisted change made by me (if you read the story you can see how I manipulate the lyrics)_**

**_Disclamer: I own nothing_**

* * *

_You are on the phone with your boyfriend, he is upset. _

_He is going off about something that you said. _

_He doesn´t get your humor like I do._

Wally was sitting on the couch listening to the argument Dick was having with someone in the phone. The ginger muted the show he was watching and tried to put his whole attention on the conversation in order to know what was it about this time. By the way Dick was apologizing every time he opened his mouth and the fact that he was passing around the kitchen it was obvious for Wally they were arguing because Eli was mad about something Dick must had said or done before.

"For the last time!" almost screamed the younger one. "I can't go to the movies with you tonight."

A pause before Dick answered.

"Because, I can't!" a longer pause.

"You know I can't tell you."

Dick finally stopped walking and leaned in the kitchen table. Way saw him rub his temple with his finger and he guessed how tired he was from the fight.

"Please, don't say that."

Wally was worried for Dick. The younger boy's voice was now and dangerously soft. Wally bit his lip angrily as he watched his friend act that way with his moron boyfriend, so freaking submissive. "Don't be mad, we can hang out tomorrow."

The ginger stood up from the couch and walked toward the sidekick. Dick look up acknowledging his prescience but a second later he looked down again. Wally sighed and pulled off his friends sunglasses. Dick didn't complain, after all, Wally was the only one in the league that knew his secret identity.

"Okay, in that case I will see you on Monday." A really short pause. "I love you."

Dick had been dating that guy since he was 13 years old and Wally knew the next week they were going to celebrate their first anniversary. Wally, being Duck's best friend, knew Eli and he didn't like the guy. He was as talk as superbly and unfortunately had the same "cheerful" personality as the clone. Plus that, he was arrogant, a complete idiot compared with Dick' brilliant mind. In fewer words, Wally couldn't understand how an amazing and sweet guy as Dick had put his attention in that self centered football player.

"Is everything alright?" asked the speed racer almost in a whisper. Dick raised his shoulder not looking too sure.

"I don't know." Wally nodded and decided not to add anything.

_We are in my room, it´s a typical Tuesday night. _

_We are listening to the kind of music he doesn´t like. _

_He will never know your story like I do._

Laying on the floor, each one with one earphone on, the two best friends were listening to the new CD Wally had just got. It was the newest CD of Wally and Dick´s favorite band so far; Imagine Dragons. Eli hated that kind of music and so did Bruce so Dick was force to listen to that kind of music only when he was at Wally´s place.

Dick had his eyes closed and complete completely relaxed but Wally knew for sure that her younger one wasn't really sleeping. The ginger smirked as he stared at his best friend's features. Till that adapt he still wondered what made Dick so damn handsome. He wasn't sure if it has his thin lips, or his little nose or the color of his eyes. The song finished and Wally was still staring at his friend with living eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Asked Dick without even bothering opening his eyes. Wally chuckled but didn't stop staring.

"Nothing."

Dick half opened his eyes and caught Wally's green eyes on him.

"You are staring."

"You don't like it?"

Dick thought about it for a minute and then smiled. "No."

Wally stood up from his place and climbed on top if the young one. Dick tried to push the taller one away but Wally was too fast and too heavy. In less than a second they were a mess of arms and legs tangled and giggles. Wally was literally sitting on Dick´s stomach and holding his feet down with his legs. He knew that Dick was letting him win because in normal circumstances Dick could easily knock him down and win this.

"What are you doing?" screamed Dick breathless as he kept faking struggling against Wally.

"Nothing." answered Wally with an innocent voice.

"You are on top of me!"

"I am hugging you!" screamed Wally as he put one of his arm around Dick´s waist and pulled him closer to him. Dick laughed even harder.

"Let me go, you pervert!"

Wally started tickling Dick´s side making him squirm under him. Suddenly Dick´s laughter became moans of pain. Wally stood up worried he had hurt accidentally his best friend and stared at him confused.

"I am sorry." mumbled Dick as he sat up and with his arm touch his right hip with a painful look in his face. Wally leaned and pulled his shirt up exposing the bruised hip.

"What happened?"

Dick shook his head softly. "I got it two days ago after a fight with the Joker."

Wally stared at the bruised hip and suddenly he caught a pattern. This bruise wasn´t made from a punch of a fist or a kick, those ones were longer and thin, they seemed like fingers.

"Eli did this to you" it wasn´t a question.

"Of course not!" screamed Dick as he covered his torso and stood up from the floor.

Wally mimicked him and the two teens stayed in an uncomfortable silence. Wally knew Dick was lying but there was nothing he could do to obtain the truth out of his mouth if he didn´t want to tell him. For moment Wally wondered why Dick would have let Eli hold him tightly enough to leave bruises. Dick was not a weak tiny boy who you could easily take advantage of. He was strong and mostly smart.

So why did he had bruises of fingers on his hips?

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans. _

_I can´t help thinking this is how ought to be. _

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself. _

_Hey, isn´t this easy?_

Wally and Dick were hanging out at the mall. That was their first day I weeks and all because of Dick´s boyfriend. Wally hadn´t told Dick anything but since the day he found those bruises on Dick´s hips he hated the guy even more. And more after he found more fingers bruises on his friend´s arms, legs and the last time on the lowest part of his neck.

Dick was eating his ice-cream slowly, enjoying it as Wally literally put half of it inside his mouth. Wally had planned a perfect evening. They were watching the newest action movie on the cinema, after that he was going to take Dick to the best restaurant of the city and then they would spend the rest of the night at the park staring at the stars (something that Dick loved to do every time he went to Star City).

"So the movie starts in 10 minutes." said Wally as he peeked at his cell-phone. Dick nodded.

"We should get going. I want good seats and I am pretty sure the line at the candy store is going to be painfully long."

"So we are not buying candies?" complained Wally making Dick laugh.

"Sure we are. How am I supposed to stand you inside the theater without something coming into your mouth?"

Wally blushed ashamed. That was something that most people complained about him and the reason no one ever wanted to see a movie with him. Not used to keep quiet, Wally always spent the whole movie chatting about his impressions of the story, the actors and the visual effects. Dick was the only one who always accepted his invitations to the movies but he always made sure to keep Wally´s mouth busy during the film. At the end of the night it was a win-win thing. Dick was able to watch the movie in peace and Wally ate.

"Grayson!" someone shouted from the other direction making the friends look back, one of them annoyed and the other one looking kind of scared.

"Eli?" whispered Dick between confused and nervous as he watched the 1.84 m. tall guy approach him.

"What is he doing here?" asked Wally between teeth.

"I have no idea."

Eli got where Dick and Wally were standing and with a kick movement he lip-locked with Dick. Wally noticed how Dick winced at the kiss but Eli held him steady by wrapping his shoulders with his hands and pulling him closer. Wally, annoyed by his presence, faked a cough in order to get the taller one´s attention. Eli let go Dick´s lips and without letting the younger one go, stared at the ginger.

"What?" asked Eli with a rude tone. Wally was about to tell him who he thought he was to interrupt their hang out day but Dick was faster.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

"Why? You don´t want me here?" Wally saw as Eli took Dick by the arm and squeezed it hard. So that was the reason for his bruises. Now he had seen it with his own eyes and he was just seconds from punching that guy right in the face. "Did I ruin your date?"

Dick looked down and shocked his head. "This is not a date. He is my friend and please let me go."

Dick tried to pull away but Eli kept him in place. Now Wally was about to punch Dick. Why was he letting Eli held him like that? Why he couldn´t raise his head and speak louder? Why was he acting so weak?

"Didn´t you hear him moron? He told you to let him go." Wally took some steps closer. "NOW!"

Eli gave Wally a sarcastic smile and then he let go Dick´s arm but not before pushing him hard enough to make him fall. That was it. Using half of his super speed Wally jumped towards the guy and knocked him down. He was about to give him his first punch right to his cheek when he felt someone grabbing him from behind stopping his arm from moving any closer to Eli´s face. Wally looked up and for his surprise he found Dick holding him.

"Stop this!" he shouted to both of the guys. He stood up as he pulled Wally off of his boyfriend.

The ginger was breathing rapidly because of the adrenaline of the fight. Dick still had his hand on Wally´s shoulder and for a weird reason he couldn´t finish the phrase.

"Dick, are you coming with me or are you staying with him?" questioned Eli as he stood up from the floor.

The younger one was caught by surprise with that question. He turned to see Eli and then to Wally with his mouth open and his eyes full of concern. Wally took Dick´s hand with his eyes he begged him to stay. He wanted him to be near in order to keep him safe. Dick shook his head.

"So what´s your answer?" asked Eli this time louder.

Dick sighed. "I am going."

Wally bit his lip and then kissed his forehead in a protecting way. In his mind he prayed Dick would be brave and wise enough to fight back in the case Eli lost his temper and decide to really hurt the young bird.

* * *

** Hope you liked this, please send me your reviews and the next chapter will be up tomorrow ;)**


	2. Part 2

**_Second part of his story. Sorry it took so long but instead of Sprinbreak for me this week was like "work-your-lazzy-ass-off". But still I hope you like it. _**

**_Title: A Boy Like That_**

**_Pairing: Birdflash/ DickXOoc_**

**_Warning: Abuse during a relationship_**

**_Chapter:2/2_**

**_Song used as back up: You belong with me+a twisted change made by me (if you read the story you can see how I manipulate the lyrics)_**

**_Disclamer: I own nothing_**

* * *

_And you got a smile that could light up this whole town,_

_I haven´t seen it seen he brought you down._

Wally walked into the kitchen where he found Dick eating cereal as he watched the news. The ginger took a deep breath and then walked towards the young bird.

"Morning." greeted Wally but didn´t answered. He had his sunglasses on and his gaze never left the screen. "About yesterday…" Wally didn´t want to apologize because he knew he had done nothing wrong. All he wanted was protect his friend and seeing Eli holding him and then throwing him down made him lose his temper.

"Forget it." said Dick as he turned off the volume on the screen.

"I just wanted to tell you…"

"Nothing. If you want to apologize about trying to hit Eli I am not going to take it; because I know you would be lying." Dick was now looking at Wally. The ginger wanted to see his eyes because he could never trust completely Dick´s face by its own. While Dick was always good at hiding all his emotions on his face his eyes were like open books. "And if you want to ask me something, anything about my relationship with Eli you would be wasting your time because I am not going to answer you."

Wally sighed. "Well, I couldn´t expect anything less from the best side-kick and future leather of the League."

Dick blushed slightly and a cute smile appeared on his face. Wally liked that. No, he loved making Dick smile. He loved to make him blush but most important. He loved making happy the younger one.

_You say you are fine but I know you better than that._

_Tell me, what are you doing with a boy like that?_

Suddenly something got Wally´s attention. In the upper side of his right cheek he could see the beginning of a bruise that continued until it was hidden behind Dick´s sunglasses. Wally moved his eyes away from the bruise. He didn´t want to act upset with Dick. That was the last thing the kid needed after spending a whole evening with that "aire-head".

"Dick." sighed Wally as he noticed 5 finger bruises on his friend´s shoulder.

"It´s nothing." whispered Dick as he pulled his arm away from his friend.

Wally didn´t give it a second thought. He jumped over the bar and hugged his friend tightly without adding anything. Dick hid his face in Wally´s chest and started shaking but Wally knew how proud Dick was. He wasn´t going to cry, not in front of him.

"Please, just please, tell me."

Dick shook his head.

"I can´t."

"Why not?" Wally was in the edge of bursting into tears. He felt so hopeless and so useless.

Dick pushed the guy aside and gave him a small smile. "I don´t know." he shrugged ashamed. "I really don´ know.

_But he wears leather jackets, I wear t-shirts. _

_He is football captain and I am on the bleachers. _

Wally was watching the couple some meters away. They were at Eli´s house celebrating the team´s victory, mainly because of Eli´s last touchdown. The speed-racer observed their relationship and as the minutes passed he grew even more worried. Eli was an obsessive and jealous boyfriend. He never let Dick alone and whenever anyone tried to reach the smaller boy Eli would pull Dick and hug his waist with violence.

By 10 pm Eli was already drunk and Wally decided to try his luck and walk closer towards the couple. Dick wasn´t drunk and he seemed pretty annoyed that everyone in the party was. Eli and him were sitting on a couch, Dick sitting on Eli´s lap as the other one caressed his back with one hand and with the other held a bottle of beer. Wally leaned on the door frame and observed the scene, his eyes never leaving the annoyed frown on his best friend´s face.

"Are you bored Dick?" asked one guy that was sitting on the floor with his girlfriend kissing his neck and caressing the side of his torso. _Gross, _thought Wally.

Dick frowned and then shook his head. Eli stared at the younger one for some seconds and then he put his beer right in front of Dick´s face. "Come on, give it a sip."

"I am fine Eli." he whispered as he pushed the bottle aside.

The boy took Dick by the arm and then put the bottle on Dick´s mouth. The smaller one closed his mouth instantly and then turned his face aside. "I said no!" he screamed at the boy as he stood up and walked away from the boy. Wally hid putting his back against the wall, of course he could no longer see what was happening but he could still hear the conversation.

"Come here." Eli also stood up from his place and took Dick by the hair with violence making the other one cry. He put the beer on Dick´s mouth and poured the liquid on his mouth and part of his clothes. Dick felt like chocking and he spit almost half of the drink. The taste was awful and it burned his throat.

"Let me go!" he screamed half angry and half scared. He knew Eli when he was drunk and normally he was more of an aggressive drunk rather than a friendly one.

When the hero heard Dick´s pledge, he emerged from the corridor and without any warning he punched the guy straight to his face. Dick fell to the ground and saw how Eli tumbled backward but not falling. The next thing he saw was Wally´s green eyes staring at him, worried to death.

"You again?" screamed Eli as soon as he recovered his composure. Wally balled his fists and turned to see the football player.

"He told you he didn´t want to drink your cheap beer. Are you stupid or you needed him to spell it to you." he spitted. "Or are you too stupid to even get some basics spelling."

Eli tried to punch Wally but it was useless. He was too drunk and Wally was stronger and, of course, faster.

Eli fell to the ground do to his own impulse and hit his forehead with the corner of the table. Some guys ran to help the guy but Dick didn´t moved from where he had fallen minutes ago. Wally offered him his hand.

"Wally." he whispered as he looked at the hand and then to his best friend´s face.

"IamsorryforfollowingyoubutIw asworriedandafterIsawthosebr uisesIcouldn´t…" he was talking too quickly but he couldn´t help himself. Before he could end with his monologue he felt a pair of thin arms surrounding his neck.

"Thanks for caring." Wally responded to the hug and then leaned over the kid´s neck.

"Do you want to leave?"

Dick nodded. "As soon and fast as it could be possible."

Seconds later Gotham City was just a dot of light becoming smaller and smaller as Wally carried him through the highway that lead to Star City.

_And I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night._

_I am the one that makes you laugh, when you know you are about to cry. _

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams._

Dick was sitting on Wally´s bed with his knees hugged against hit chest and his face hidden between them. Wally was sitting in front of him with his eyes focused on him but his mouth shut.

"What I am going to tell Bruce?" said Dick out of the sudden.

"Hadn´t he seen the bruises?

Dick looked up and shook his head. "You are the only one who knows about it."

"Are you scared about the bruises or the fact that you are into boys?"

Dick raised his shoulders. "I think both." he admitted.

Wally approached the boy and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead. "He is not going to mad at you for any of those reasons. One; loves you just the way you are. Two; you are his son and you are not superman. You are human and also…" he paused for a second as he tried to control his voice and prevent it from chocking. "I am sure you really loved this son of a bitch."

Dick cleaned a tear that had just escaped from his blue eyes. "You must thing I am crazy."

Wally shook his head as he caressed his best friend´s wet cheek. "You were confused."

"I was scared." Dick admitted. "that he would be the only one who would pay attention to me." Dick stood up from the bed and placed himself before the mirror. Wally followed him.

"One day he made me stand in front of the mirror. He took my shirt off and so my jeans. After that he started telling me these horrible things, things that literally made me hate myself." Dick was able to see Wally through the mirror hugging his waist and placing his chin on his shoulder.

"Like what?" asked Wally. Dick sighed.

"That I was too skinny, too small, too fragile, too pale. That no one would ever be able to love someone as ugly as me." Wally had to fight the urge to return to Gotham and destroy every single cell of that bastard. "He told me I was stupid, useless, that I never did anything right." Dick´s eyes were full with tears and Wally knew that Dick was trying to swallow them away. "He told me I was lucky to have him."

_I think I know where you belong. _

_I think I know it is with me. _

"He lied to you." whispered Wally as he kissed Dick´s shoulder. "You are beautiful; you are smart; any guy would be lucky to have you." Slowly, he made Dick turn to face him. "Everything about you is perfect; your smile, your beautiful eyes, your body, your hands, your feet, your hair, everything Dick!"

Dick looked down and shook his head, not fully believing Wally. The older one took the other by the chin and with care he kissed those soft and thin lips. He was careful and caring, not wanting to scare Dick but at the contrary the other one responded to the kiss forceful. Wally pulled him closer he moved his lips in order to kiss every inch of Dick´s face; his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes, his nose and again his lips.

"I was scared you wouldn´t want me." said Dick between kissed. Wally stopped kissing and stared at the younger one. "Wally, I have been in love since I am 12."

Wally wanted to slap himself. For being so blind, for being such a coward and never give the first step. He had wanted Dick since he was 14, no, he wanted Dick since the day they met, but just like Richard, he had been too scared to admit it.

"I want you." said Wally as he gave Dick a peek on the lips making him blush. "I need you." another peek, this time stronger and longer. "I love you."

Dick´s mouth became immediately a wide smile and his eyes, dead for so many weeks, came back to life reflecting that light that could drive the ginger crazy.

"I love you too."

_Can´t you see that I am the one that understands you?_

_I have been here along; so why can´t you see?_

_You belong with me._

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please leave your reviews :D**


End file.
